Luffy el Rey de los Piratas
by Mr.Fos
Summary: Desde hace 8 siglos una familia se ha mantenido en lo más alto, ahora su heredero y último en la linea familiar ha decidido no solo gobernar el mundo si no también los mares como el Rey de los Piratas.


Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de todos los materiales utilizados para escribir este fanfic.

Historia inspirada en el fanfic inacabado de One Piece: The Unknown God, la historia será prácticamente igual hasta el capitulo 9.

Subiré los capítulos de cada historia intercalados, primero una después otra.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un viaje.

Hace 800 años el gobierno mundial apareció y con ellos los 20 reyes y los 5 ancianos que dirigían el gobierno, el Gorosei, pero lo que el mundo no sabía es que una familia fue quien unió a las otras veinte, quién puso a los ancianos en el poder, quién creó el sistema con el que funciona el mundo en estos momentos, los que llevan en realidad el nombre de "Dragones Celestiales" que dejaron a las 20 familias utilizar y sobre todo la familia que viene de Raftel.

Durante años dirigieron el mundo pero como muchas familias antiguas muchos miembros murieron sin descendencia dejando a una joven que se enamoró de un hombre llamado Dragon y que por desgracia murió en el parto dejando a un niño rodeado de lujos, entrando por los mejores pero sobre todo con el control del mundo en la palma de su mano.

Años después.

Luffy estaba sentado en su trono-silla en su habitación con total aburrimiento. Ya había pasado diez años desde que fue enviado lejos de su casa. Se le había dado todo lo que quería, a pesar de que fue despedido sin que se le dijera cuál era la razón. Realmente lo confundió, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho. Oyó su mayordomo llamar, y entrar en la gran puerta de su habitación del trono. El mayordomo se inclinó y tomó la palabra.

"Luffy-sama, usted me ha llamado" dijo el mayordomo.

Luffy miró a su mayordomo calculadamente. Le gustaba, porque estaba siempre a punto y no le hacía perder su tiempo. Él sabía que el mayordomo le temía pero que también lo respetaba.

"Shimizu, estaré fuera por un tiempo. Preparar mi barco y llenarlo con suministros" dijo Luffy.

El mayordomo parecía aturdido por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

"Su voluntad es la mía, mi señor" Shimizu respondió con una reverencia. Él no entendía por qué su amo se iba, pero oponerse a su amo era equivalente al suicidio. Además su trabajo consistía en hacer lo que su amo dijo.

Luffy se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se quitó túnicas, revelando su cuerpo escultural. Él no era grande, pero entrenó a su cuerpo duro para alcanzar su máximo potencial y era bastante alto. Lo único que tal vez no era propio de un hombre de su nivel era su pelo corto y rebelde, a cualquier persona esto podría hacerle parecer menos de lo que es excepto a él, ese pelo le daba un toque de rebeldía que le quedaba de lujo. Se duchó y se dispuso a salir para el largo viaje. Después de secarse, su cuerpo se transformó en un traje negro. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de vestir y cogió su bastón de oro de su estante. (El bastón de Loki cuando está en Alemania haciéndose pasar por un humano normal)

Se dirigió directamente al puerto, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que pasaba. La isla donde se encuentra su castillo estaba en East Blue, y su castillo sólo se ocupaba una pequeña parte de toda la isla. Había una aldea en la isla llamada Foosha, pero no había ido ni una sola vez. Su castillo fue situado al lado del mar, por lo que él tenía su propio puerto.

Cuando llegó al muelle, vio a su mayordomo y unas pocas personas terminando de cargar los suministros en su barco. El barco fue una balsa en la cual pueden caber fácilmente 10 personas. Tenía una vela en el centro con una silla-trono como debajo de ella. La balsa era cuadrada y rodeada por una barrera de dos pies, hecha de goma gruesa. Había un compartimento de alimentación conectada en la parte posterior de la silla tan alto como la misma. También algunas cañas de pescar y suministros conectados en el lado del compartimiento.

"Luffy-sama" Shimizu comenzó cuando lo vio acercarse. "Los preparativos están a punto de terminar."

"Bien" Luffy respondió mientras miraba a la gente acabar de cargar y cerrar el compartimento de suministro.

"¿Hay algo más que usted necesita antes de salir, Luffy-sama?" Preguntó Shimizu. Luffy abrió el compartimiento y vio que contenía comida, un par de licores, unos vinos, utensilios, unos pocos platos y vasos, una pequeña máquina de hielo y un tanque de agua que ocupaba casi un tercio del compartimiento. Luffy cerró el compartimiento después de comprobarlo y darse la vuelta para abrir el compartimiento debajo de la silla de trono y vio una pequeña estufa portátil. También había un par de bombonas de gas para la estufa.

"No, eso es todo" contestó Luffy. "Voy a dejar este lugar en tu cuidado hasta que yo vuelva."

"Como quieras Luffy-sama. Bon voyage" dijo el mayordomo obediente y se inclinó junto a los trabajadores reunidos en el muelle.

Luffy asintió y se sentó en la silla de trono. Uno de los trabajadores desató la balsa desde el muelle y algunos de los trabajadores la empujaron. Luffy sacó una brújula y un mapa enrollado de la misma. Abrió la brújula y la dejó en el reposabrazos de la silla, desenrolló el mapa y lo abrió de par en par para comprobar dónde estaba la isla más cercana.

Luffy había estado viajando durante casi todo el día, cuando vio un crucero anclado cerca entonces sus dos manos se convirtieron en humo negro de forma que su balsa rápidamente se acercó al barco. Sus manos volvieron a la normalidad ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la nave. Luffy fue notado por la tripulación en la cofa y el hombre en la cofa gritó que había alguien en el lado de babor de la nave. La tripulación se apresuró al costado de la nave y vieron a Luffy y a su balsa. La tripulación pensó que su balsa era un poco extraña, pero no dijeron nada. Ellos sólo sabían que el hombre era muy rico porque el bastón que sostenía afirmaba esa evidencia.

"¿Podemos ayudarle, señor?" preguntó un hombre de la tripulación.

"Sí. ¿Tiene un lugar disponible para un huésped? Sólo necesito pasar la noche y voy a pagar" Luffy dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba al hombre que se dirigió a él.

"Sí Señor, tenemos unas pocas habitaciones. Usted puede atar su balsa para el barco" La tripulación cabeza dijo a Luffy.

"Vale", respondió Luffy.

La tripulación asintió y le lanzaron una cuerda para acercar su balsa a la nave, ataron el barco y le tiraron una escalera y subió. Le acompañaron hasta su habitación y comunicaron que habría un baile en una hora y que puede asistir si lo deseaba.

Luffy se quitó la chaqueta y se acostó en la cama para dormir una siesta. Se despertó una media hora más tarde y se duchó en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación. Sacó otro traje negro, una camisa roja para usar bajo el traje, un par de calcetines, ropa interior, y un par de zapatos. Miró el reloj en la pared y vio que tenía un poco más de 5 minutos para llegar, agarró su bastón y se dirigió a la sala de baile.

Cuando entró en la sala de baile de salón, vio que ya había una gran cantidad de personas presentes. Todo el mundo estaba vestido con su mejor taje. Algunas personas lo miraban con admiración y asombro otros con celos e ira, y respeto las pocas personas de edad avanzada a causa de su postura. Tomó una mesa vacía y comió en silencio, mientras que no hizo caso a la gente a su alrededor.

Después de que terminar su comida, bebía el vino ofrecido. 'No está mal. De hecho, tienen un vino medio-decente' pensó Luffy. Él todavía prefiere el vino y los licores de la más alta calidad, pero no le importaba en este momento. Se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él y se sentó en la silla al lado de él. Miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y vio que era una mujer. La mujer tenía un pelo de color naranja que llevaba un vestido azul que mostraba un poco de escote.

"Buen bastón", dijo la mujer de pelo naranja, mientras ella lo miró.

"Sí", respondió Luffy y se dio cuenta de que la atención de la niña estaba en la piedra incrustada en su bastón.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por un hombre que preguntando si quería bailar con él y aceptó de mala gana.

Unos minutos más tarde, Luffy oyó unos cañones que se dispararon y el barco fue sacudido cuando las balas de cañón. Ni siquiera un momento después, una tripulación de la nave corrió hacia el capitán y le gritó que la nave estaba siendo atacado por piratas. Los ocupantes de la nave entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Luffy fue a su habitación en un ritmo pausado y miró por la ventana. Él vio que el barco estaba en el lado de estribor de la nave, así que sabía que su balsa estaba a salvo por ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde, un niño bajito con gafas pelo y redondas y pelo de color rosa abrió la puerta de su habitación después de golpear suavemente. Vio a Luffy de pie al lado de su cama y se puso pálido.

"Hey Coby, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Aflojando el ritmo de nuevo!" Una voz ronca ladró. Coby se volvió hacia la voz y vio a tres piratas que vienen hacia él. Coby entró en pánico y agitó las manos con desdén.

"N-no es nada de eso. No h-," antes de Coby pudiera terminar, el trío ya lo había alcanzado y vieron a Luffy.

"Oi, mira esto", uno de los piratas dijo, señalando a Luffy. "Eso es un niño rico allí. Él debe tener toneladas de Beli en alguna parte."

El pirata vio a su bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia Luffy, pensando que el niño rico se congeló en el miedo. "Mira eso que está sosteniendo!" El exclamó. Coby todavía estaba congelado de miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, inclinó la cabeza y alcanzó el personal. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a el, su cabeza fue golpeada con fuerza y su cuerpo cayó como un muñeco de trapo hacia atrás. Coby y los otros dos piratas fueron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

"¿Q-Qué hiciste?" Los dos piratas exclamaron en estado de shock y el miedo. Luffy se encogió de hombros. "¡Bastardo!" Con que los dos piratas restantes desenvainaron sus espadas y acusados de Luffy. Coby se cubrió los ojos con las manos por miedo.

Luffy se movió hacia un lado y rompió las espadas con su personal. Él también miró a los dos piratas con molestia.

"Alzar una espada es peligroso, sabes" dijo Luffy. Los dos piratas a continuación, con miedo agarraron a su nakama caído y se escaparon. Coby retira lentamente sus manos de su rostro y vio a Luffy solo, los demás se habían ido. Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia la cubierta, y Coby corrió hacia él para que dejara de ir.

"¡Alto!¡ No vayas pro allí!" Coby gritó con terror. Coby estaba a punto de tocarle cuando el bastón de Luffy retiró el brazo de Coby.

"No me toques" dijo Luffy y Coby asintió vigorosamente mientras frotando su mano dolorida.

"Pero no vayas por ese camino. Alvida-sama está en la cubierta. Ella te va a matar cuando te vea!" Coby dijo temerosamente.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, me gustaría verla intentándolo", Luffy dijo mientras seguía caminando. Coby suspiró en derrota y lo siguió en silencio.

Cuando Luffy llegó a la cubierta, fue rodeado rápidamente por los piratas y una, mujer fea y obesas, con pecas en la cara, que llevaba una enorme maza de metal con púas. Vestía un blanco sombrero de vaquera con un pañuelo rojo al cuello y una camisa a cuadros de color rosa unos pantalones blancos con una chaqueta de capitán azul, llevaba unos anillos en sus dedos y sus largas uñas afiladas con esmalte rojo, tenía una faja de color púrpura con una pistola y algunas joyas.

Coby comenzó a temblar de miedo cuando vio a la mujer. Luffy dedujo que ella debe ser la Alvida a la que el chico de cabello rosa se referí la mujer vio a Coby, ella sonrió.

"Coby" exclamó. "¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de los mares?" La mujer le preguntó mientras sonreía con locura.

"Por supuesto, eres t-," Coby no acabo la frase cuando una carcajada lo interrumpió.

Todos miraron al joven trajeado riéndose con ganas. Por supuesto, esto hizo enfadar a la mujer.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Alvida rugió de ira.

Después de dejar de reír Luffy se puso serio y miró a Coby.

"No puedo creer que fueras a decir que esta fea bruja es la mujer más hermosa. ¡Qué gracioso! Tal vez ella es la única mujer que has conocido" dijo Luffy, haciendo que todos se quedaran flipando.

"¿Cómo te atreves! Soy" Iron Mace "Alvida. Tengo una recompensa de cinco millones de Beli!" ella gritó y ordenó a su tripulación matar a Luffy.

Los piratas sacaron sus espadas y fueron contra él. Luffy evitó todos sus ataques y se golpeó la cabeza de los piratas con su bastón. Alvida no podía creer que su tripulación fuera vencida con tanta facilidad, sacudió la cabeza y atacó a Luffy, levantó la maza enorme y lo dejó caer sin embargo fue bloqueado por el batón de Luffy. Alvida estaba ejerciendo tanta fuerza como podía, pero Luffy no se movía.

"Cinco millones de Beli dices? Yo no sabía el Gobierno Mundial daba dinero así como así." Luffy dijo cuándo retiró su bastón. La maza de Alvida rompió cuando la golpeó y antes de reaccionar, Luffy la golpeó en el cuello y la mató.

Coby había visto todo y se sorprendido, pero ahora tenía miedo de hombre que se libró de la banda de Alvida por sí solo, él no era el único; la chica de pelo naranja también vio la mayor parte de lo sucedido mientras ella estaba robando el tesoro de los piratas. 'Ojalá pudiera llevarlo conmigo, los piratas no sería un problema con él a mi lado además su bastón debe valer una fortuna 'pensó. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la balsa que robó a los piratas.

Luffy arrastró el cuerpo de Alvida y saltó con ella en su balsa. La balsa apenas se movió de la presión, mostrando que era muy resistente. Coby vio como Luffy saltó con el cadáver de su ex-jefe y rápidamente se inclinó hacia el lado de babor del barco de crucero

"Disculpe. ¿Crees que me podrías llevar hasta la siguiente isla? Está sólo un par de horas de distancia", preguntó Coby con miedo de que el hombre pudiera matarlo a él también.

Luffy se encogió de hombros. Coby fue rápidamente por la escalera al barco de Luffy. Luffy desató la cuerda que estaba atada en el barco, izó las velas y Coby tomó rápidamente el control del timón, para poder ser de alguna utilidad.

Luffy deja Coby controlar el timón y abrió el compartimiento y bebió un poco de agua fría del tanque. También puso un poco de hielo en un vaso y un poco de licor. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su silla, hizo girar el licor para que se enfríe un poco y tomó un sorbo. Disfrutó el delicioso sabor del licor y como quemaba su garganta. "Realmente tengo lo mejor 'pensó.

"Hay algunas bebidas y alimentos en el compartimento. Toma si quieres", dijo Luffy sin mirar a su compañero.

"Gracias. Soy Coby por cierto," Coby introdujo.

"Lo escuche antes. Soy Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy respondió mientras saboreaba lentamente su licor. Coby era bastante nervioso por su compañero y por el cadáver de Alvida.

"¿Qué planeas con el cuerpo de Alvida, si no te importa responder, Luffy-san?" Preguntó Coby, tratando de hacer conversación ligera.

"Voy a dar su cuerpo a la Marina; ¿por qué perder una recompensa cuando todo lo que tengo que hacer es entregar su cuerpo"respondió Luffy dando por acabada la conversación y haciendo que el resto del viaje a la isla siguiente transcurriera en silencio.

Luffy consiguió un montón de miradas temerosas de los aldeanos mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del pirata muerto por todo el pueblo hacia la base de la Marina. Coby decidió separarse de él una vez que llegaron a la isla y le dió las gracias.

Golpeó la puerta de la base de la Marina situado en la isla con su bastón. Unos minutos más tarde unos marines salieron. Les dijo que él estaba allí para reclamar una recompensa por "Iron Mace" Alvida. Fue escoltado en el edificio en el que pueda firmar los formularios apropiados y donde puede dejar el cuerpo.

A medida que fueron entrando en el edificio, un joven flaco y desgarbado de pelo rubio con forma de un óvalo salió del edificio. Vestía traje de color violeta con zapatos blancos y un anillo en su mano izquierda. El rubio inmediatamente palideció cuando vio el enorme cuerpo arrastrado sin esfuerzo por Luffy y se movió hacia un lado para evitar el cuerpo y rápidamente fue a la ciudad de deshacerse de la inquietante visión.

Después de que el cuerpo fuese reconocido y confirmado por la Infantería de Marina se le dio la recompensa en un maletín, comprobó la cantidad y se fue.

Caminó alrededor de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de que casi todo el mundo lo miraba con miedo. Eso le convenía ya que no quiere ser molestado. Vio el restaurante que pasó cuando se dirigía hacia la base y entró. Agarró una mesa vacía en el fondo de la sala y ordenó una comida.

Unos minutos más tarde, su comida llegó y se lo comió lentamente. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el rubio larguirucho de la base marina apareció con un par de guardias.

"¡Oi! ¡Tráeme algo de comida!" el chico rubio gritó mientras se reía.

"¡Sí, Helmeppo-sama!" El chef respondió nerviosamente.

"Voy a ejecutar a Ronoroa Zoro mañana. Me pregunto si se está muriendo de hambre en el campo de ejecución en este momento" Helmeppo hizo una pausa y se echó a reír con fuerza. "Por supuesto que sí, ha estado allí durante nueve días, serviría como un ejemplo para cualquiera que me falta el respeto, el hijo del teniente Morgan." Él dijo pomposamente. Y luego siguió divagando sobre lo importante que era su padre. Luffy se enteró de que algunas personas se refieren a Ronoroa Zoro como un demonio, porque lo fuerte que era.

"Me pregunto ¿quién es ese Zoro? Se preguntó Luffy, para luego ponerse de pie. Él comenzó a caminar fuera de la salida y vio que el rubio pomposo apartó la mirada de él. 'Probablemente debido a lo que pasó antes.'

Cuando Luffy llegó a la base de la Marina saltó a la parte superior de la pared para encontrar cruz con un hombre atado en el centro del campo. Luffy miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie estaba mirando, así que se bajó de un salto y se dirigió hacia el hombre atado.

"Por lo que tú debes de ser Ronoroa Zoro," Luffy declaró. El hombre de pelo verde lo miró, interrogante.

"¿Quién eres?" Zoro preguntó con voz ronca.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Zoro preguntó el joven bien vestido, delante de él.

"He oído que eres fuerte y me gustaría que me acompañases" dijo Luffy y Zorro se rió.

"No puedo. He hecho una apuesta con el hijo idiota del teniente. Tengo que seguir con vida durante al menos un mes" dijo Zoro con altanería, pero su rostro se sonrojó cuando su estómago gruñó en voz alta. Esta vez, fue el turno de Luffy a reír.

"Usted no va a durar ni un día más", Luffy dijo mientras se reía un poco más para ponerse serio y mirar a Zoro. "El rubio dijo que te va a ejecutar mañana."

Zoro maldijo, con una mirada de odio en su rostro.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" Zoro escupió.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Luffy le preguntó.

"¿Adónde vas en el primer lugar? Por lo menos si voy a estar de acuerdo en acompañarte, debo de saber tu objetivo," Zoro respondió conteniendo su ira, todavía molesto en el Helmeppo.

"Tengo la intención de permanecer en la parte superior de esta Era de la Piratería, como el Rey de los Piratas y para eso tendré que tener aliados fuertes" respondió Luffy con seriedad. Zoro miró curiosamente antes de reírse.

"Parece que no soy la única personaque quiere llegar a lo más alto. Bien entonces, me reuniré contigo pero no te entrometas en mi camino para ser mejor espadachín del mundo," Zoro afirmó.

"Puedes hacer mover tu espada lo que quieras. No pienso usar una espada en un corto plazo", Luffy dijo desataba a Zoro.

Luffy y Zoro estaban dentro del edificio principal de la infantería de marina en busca de la habitación de Helmeppo donde estaban las espadas de Zoro

'Extraño. ¿Me pregunto dónde está todo el mundo?' Luffy pensó mientras caminaba junto a Zoro. Zoro miraba a su alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la habitación. Cuando llegaron al tercer nivel del edificio, vieron lo que estaban buscando, era bastante obvio porque la puerta tenía una gran etiqueta de "Helmeppo" en él y los dos se rieron al ver la etiqueta en la puerta.

Zoro abrió el sorteo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio cómo extravagante era la habitación. Trató de ignorarlo y buscar sus espadas. Las vio en la esquina de la habitación y las tomó. Zoro salió de la habitación y vio a su compañero mirando al final del pasillo.

"¿Hey, qué pasa?" Zoro preguntó Luffy.

"Hay una gran cantidad de ruido que viene desde el techo. Vamos a echar un vistazo", dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Zoro lo siguió y llegaron al final del pasillo y subieron las escaleras.

Cuando Luffy llegó a la azotea, vio a los marines que tira de una estatua de piedra enorme, había un hombre alto de la marina con una mandíbula de acero y un hacha de la mano dar órdenes de tener cuidado de tirar la estatua y diciendo que su estatua lo representa, por lo que cualquier daño hecho sería una falta de respeto contra él.

'Él tiene un gran ego, es un don nadie y actúa como si fuera un dios' pensó Luffy para sí mismo.

"Ese es el teniente" Axe-Hand "Morgan", dijo Zoro cuando vio a Luffy mirando al hombre.

Luffy asintió, pero sin prestar atención. Cogió una piedra del suelo y lo lanzó directamente en la cuerda que estaba atada en la estatua, la cuerda se rompió y que la estatua se derrumbó hacia abajo. Luffy rió disimuladamente mientras a Zoro le bajaba un sudor por la parte posterior de la cabeza.

'¿Qué demonios?' pensó los infantes de marina, incluido el teniente estaban con la boca abierta.

El Teniente Morgan se recuperó primero y gritó de rabia. "¿Quién hizo esto?! ¡¿A quién tengo que castigar por este crimen imperdonable?!"

Nadie se atrevió a contestar el hombre enfurecido.

Morgan iba a lanzar otro ataque cuando oyó a alguien riéndose desde la puerta. Él vio al prisionero que se suponía iba a ser ejecutado junto a un hombre joven con el pelo corto y negro, vestido con un traje también negro, que estaba riéndose en voz muy alta. Morgan estaba bastante enfurecido por lo que ordenó a sus subordinados matarlos.

Los saldados de la Marina cumplieron de inmediato la orden para evitar la ira de su superior. Sacaron sus espadas y armas de fuego y fueron a por ellos.

Luffy continuó riéndose, pero Zoro se puso delante de Luffy y sacó sus tres espadas asumió su postura Santoryu y fue a la lucha. Zoro dejó a los soldados con un corte que iba desde su hombro hasta el estómago, ninguno de ellos estaba muerto, pero tampoco en condiciones de luchar.

Morgan se enfureció porque sus subordinados fueron vencidos con tanta facilidad. Rugió y fue a por Zoro. Pero antes de que pudiese levantar el hacha de su mano, las espadas de Zoro ya estaban en la garganta.

"¿Ahora qué?" Zoro preguntó al teniente enfurecido, sonriendo.

"¡R-Ronoroa Zoro!¡ Deja tus espadas o eres hombre muerto!" Alguien gritó desde detrás de él.

Zoro miró por encima del hombro y vio que era Helmeppo. Tenía en la mano una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Luffy a quemarropa aunque Zoro advirtió que Luffy estaba sonriendo. '¿Por qué demonios sonríe? Incluso yo estaría muerto de miedo en una situación" pensó Zoro. Se dio cuenta que Luffy negó con la cabeza de una manera apenas perceptible y haciéndole saber que no debe dejar caer su espada. Zoro sonrió y volvió la cabeza hacia delante, al Teniente Morgan, que estaba sonriendo triunfalmente.

"No," dijo Zoro. El padre y el hijo estaban tanto atónitos.

"Y-yo lo haré.¡ Le voy a disparar si no dejar caer sus espadas!¡Maldita sea!" gritó Helmeppo nervioso porque nunca había disparado a nadie antes.

"¡Hazlo!" se burló Zoro.

"Hazlo, dispara a ese hijo de puta!" Morgan ordenó a su hijo.

Luffy rio con fuerzas y sobresaltó Helmeppo que apretó el gatillo, para horror del rubio. Los que estaban conscientes en el momento miraron a Luffy esperando que caiga muerto, pero se sorprendieron cuando Luffy se volvió a echar a reír.

Desconocido para los que le rodean, Luffy gracias a su Yami Yami no Mi no le podían ni tocar si no utilizaban haki. Cuando el arma se disparó, la bala le atravesó dejando un agujero de humo negro.

Antes de que nadie puede recuperar, Luffy golpeó Helmeppo con su bastón en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y miró al enfurecido Teniente Morgan y sonrió siniestramente.

"Es tu turno ahora" dijo Luffy mientras giraba su bastón y caminaba hacia Morgan.

Espero que os guste y que puntuéis.

Un saludo y se despide


End file.
